


Against The Dying Of The Light

by amoleofmonsters



Series: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: After what feels like an eternity of pain and heartbreak, they're going home. Shiro knows that his love for Keith transcends the planes of reality, but there's miles between them and Earth. With more than enough struggles yet to come, Shiro can't help but feel like a burden.





	Against The Dying Of The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over season 6 and I wanted to write about what Shiro might be feeling. Might write more sequels to this in the future because these 2 still have a lot to resolve, but baby steps. 
> 
> This is a sequel to In The Distance Across The Universe but can be read as a standalone fic.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

The day after they arrive at the Blade of Marmora base, Hunk and Pidge work to strip the metal from Shiro’s shoulder. Some of the metal is infused with Shiro’s skin, although it’s impossible to tell whether that’s by design or if it had melted over time. Shiro spends the entire extraction biting down on a leather strap with his face in Keith’s shoulder. He feels blinding pain throughout the entire procedure, but it’s nothing he hasn’t already been conditioned to. After it’s done, Keith bandages up his shoulder and lets him sleep. 

The first time Shiro wakes up after the makeshift operation, he’s disoriented. It takes him a moment to remember that he’s in Keith’s room. He turns to look for Keith, but the space next to him is empty. He checks Keith’s tablet sitting on the side table and realizes he’s been asleep for the better part of fourteen vargas. Another day has passed since their initial arrival. 

Shiro goes to throw the covers off with his right hand, but groans when he remembers there’s nothing but a stump left. He pushes the covers aside with his left hand clumsily and stumbles to the bathroom. He feels like he’s moving through jelly, his body sluggish and uncooperative. The lights turn on once he opens the bathroom door and he steps inside, blinking in annoyance. 

It’s impossible to avoid the mirror hanging above the sink and he doesn’t recognize the man that looks back at him. Aside from the arm, which is definitely shocking, his hair is white as a blizzard. He pushes his hand through it and confirms that there’s not a single black hair left on his head. Even the stubble slowly growing on his chin is white. He can’t help but wonder if this hair change is a product of trauma or Allura’s Altean alchemy. In either case, the strong, optimistic young man that left for Kerberos is gone. 

The door to Keith’s room slides open, disrupting Shiro’s thoughts. He turns to look back and sees Keith enter the room holding two trays of food. Upon catching Shiro’s eye, Keith smiles. “Oh, you’re awake! Great, I brought lunch.” 

Over the last few days, Shiro found himself sneaking glances at Keith when he thought Keith wasn’t looking. He can’t get his fill of just how broad Keith’s shoulders are, how much taller he’s gotten. They’re almost the same height now. Keith doesn’t have Shiro’s bulk – Shiro has been effortlessly piling on muscle ever since puberty reared its head – but he’s by no means the gangly kid that Shiro had known back at the Garrison. 

Shiro comes out of the bathroom to sit on Keith’s bed. Keith passes Shiro a food tray, and sits down with the other one. “Thanks,” says Shiro, leaning down to take his first bite. The food is bland, but Shiro’s not quite over the fact that he can taste again so it suits him just fine. He knows he must look childish as he clumsily navigates his fork, but he’s grateful that Keith doesn’t try to step in. Shiro glances at Keith and his eyes fall upon the scar sitting prominent on his cheek. Guilt bubbles in his gut and he doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive himself for what his clone did. 

“How long have you been awake?” says Keith mid-chew. 

“Maybe a few minutes. Not long.” 

“So not enough time to miss me then?” 

“I always miss you when you’re not here.” Shiro voice is serious and it’s obvious from Keith’s expression that he didn’t expect the tone. 

They eat their food in comfortable silence. Keith leans his head on Shiro’s shoulder, much less intrigued by the meal than Shiro is. It makes Shiro excited for when they’ll be able to eat Earth food again. He decides then and there that he’s going to drag Keith to get a burger with him when they return. It’s the least both of them deserve. 

When Keith finishes eating, he stands up and drops the tray on the side table. Shiro slides his tray from his lap to the bed and takes Keith’s wrist in his. Keith cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “Seems a little unfair that I’m in underwear and a tank top and you’re in full armor,” says Shiro. 

Keith rolls his eyes, but Shiro doesn’t miss the smile on his face. “I have to get back to everyone soon. We’re leaving tomorrow and there’re still a lot that need to be done. Pidge and Coran are off base getting more supplies so we need everyone else to help with the preparations.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows narrow in contemplation. “I should be helping, too.” 

Keith shakes his head. “You’re exhausted and just lost your arm a second time. No one is expecting you to take part. Just rest. This bed is a lot nicer than the cot we’re gonna be sleeping on for the next two weeks.” 

“Two weeks?” 

“That’s how long it takes to get from here to Earth. Honestly, it’s probably going to take longer than that because we’re planning on doing some pit stops along the way for supplies.” 

Two week from Earth? Shiro knows that the teludav cuts them a lot of time, but it seems impossible to be that far away when they have the lions. He expected the trip to take a couple of days, maybe five at most, but to know that the trip is going to take more than two weeks is daunting. 

Hesitantly, Keith leans down and presses a kiss to Shiro’s temple. “I really don’t want to go, but I need to help. I’ll be back soon. Promise me you’ll get some rest?” 

Shiro pulls Keith into a quick hug and says, “Okay. Come back soon.” 

Keith slides out of the embrace, and slowly walks to the door with the two food trays. “I will. Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” 

Shiro is left with his conflicting emotions. He feels completely useless, too tired and weak to even help his team pack. Gone is the leader he’d believed himself to be. In place is a husk of a man who cowers in his boyfriend’s (? Partner’s? Lover’s?) bed. He may have been brought back to life, but he feels like dead weight. 

Then, he thinks about the “I love you,” and there’s a happy bubbling in his chest. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to them saying that to each other. In his wildest dreams, he never thought he could be this lucky. He lost that optimism the day the Galra captured him. 

Shiro doesn’t know if it’s even possible for him to sleep in his current emotional state, but the next thing he knows, he’s waking up to a figure next to him in the bed. He turns to look at Keith fast asleep against his side and presses a kiss to the top of his head. When he next wakes up, he’s being shaken awake. He looks up at Keith, his eyes still cloudy with sleep, and groans. Keith shouldn’t be up and about. Keith should be in bed with him. “Five more minutes.” 

“Come on, Shiro. We need to get ready to go.” 

“Only if I get my good morning kiss.” Shiro puckers his lips for emphasis. 

Keith laughs and leans down to give Shiro a peck on the lips. Shiro grabs Keith by the shoulders and tries to pull him back into bed. “No, Shiro, that wasn’t part of the deal!” Keith is fighting back – or at least putting forward a somewhat convincing effort. Both of them know that Keith would have no problem fighting his way out of Shiro’s weak hold if he really wanted to. 

Shiro pulls Keith into a deeper kiss before letting him go. Keith’s face is bright red when he steps back, and he combs his fingers through his hair. Shiro swears his heart skips a beat. “Don’t make me leave you behind,” says Keith, but he doesn’t have the conviction to back that threat. Even still, Shiro decides that he’s made Keith’s life hard enough and gets out of bed. Keith helps him get dressed and then slips into his own Paladin armor. They finish packing the last of Keith’s things and step out of the room. Keith has both of their bags on his shoulders. When Shiro silently offers to take his, Keith swats his hand out of the way. It leaves Shiro with a confusing taste in his mouth, and he’s not sure he likes the feeling. 

They arrive at the loading dock where the lions have been left. Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Hunk are already there, checking to make sure everything has been gathered. “Good morning, everyone,” says Shiro as they approach.

“Good morning, Keith, Shiro. Everything seems to be in order. Once Pidge and Hunk get here, we can take off,” says Allura, reading down a checklist. Just as she says that, the two aforementioned Paladins enter the loading dock followed by Krolia, Kolivan, and the cosmic wolf. “Oh, just who we were talking about!” 

Shiro watches Keith approach Krolia and give her a hug. “You sure you don’t want to come with us?” 

Krolia shakes her head. “As much as I would love to return to Earth, I don’t think it’s possible right now. I’m needed here. If you ever need anything, don’t be a stranger. I’ll come visit as soon as I can.” She looks down at the cosmic wolf and gestures for it to go to Keith. “Make sure to take him with you.” 

Keith bends down and wraps his arms around the wolf, giving him a hug. “You’re gonna love Earth, I promise.” He locks eyes with Shiro and waves him over. “You don’t mind spending the next two weeks with just me and him, right? I promise he’ll be good.”

Shiro laughs and kneels down to pet the wolf. “As long as he doesn’t pee on the cot, I’ll be fine.” 

“I was talking to the wolf, Shiro, but I’m glad you’re on board, too.” Shiro shoves Keith with his shoulder, but even as he does it, he can’t hide his amusement. 

Shiro watches Allura bow to Kolivan out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you for everything. Once again, Voltron is indebted to the Blade of Marmora,” she says, her expression warm. 

“The pleasure is all mine. We’ll be in touch with any updates,” says Kolivan. 

With that, everyone heads off to their designated lions. Shiro looks back momentarily at Kolivan and Krolia, realizing this might be the last time that he sees them. In his condition, he doesn’t expect to ever leave Earth again. He steps onto Black and watches Keith crawl into the pilot’s seat. There’s a lot more boxes in the cockpit than there previously were and without anywhere else to go, Shiro sits down on the cot. The cosmic wolf pads over to him and Shiro reaches out to pet him. 

He hears Keith turn on communications. “Everyone ready to go?” 

There’s a resounding chorus of, “Yes!” Shiro feels Black kick off from the ground and fly out of the Marmora base. Flying to and from the base has never been easy, but Keith is definitely a lot better at it than he used to be. Shiro supposes practice makes perfect. 

When they’re a comfortable distance away from the black holes, Keith says, “So what’s the first stop?” 

“The plan is to meet up with Matt and some other members of the resistance. Last I heard from them, they were about three quinents away on a jungle planet. Matt would. have tried to contact us if they were thinking of moving so I’m certain they’re still there,” says Pidge. 

“Sounds good, Pidge. We shouldn’t find too much trouble on our way, but stay vigilant just in case,” says Allura. With that, the coms go silent. 

Keith lets out an audible sigh and visibly deflates. He turns back to look at Shiro with a smile. “How are you holding up?” 

Shiro gives Keith thumbs up. “Not too bad. Is the entire trip planned out?”

“Not really. Right now, the plan is to meet up with Matt. I didn’t realize that he was our first stop, but I’m not complaining. After that, Coran knows some safe planets we can stop in, but the closer we get to Earth, the less he knows so it might be us testing our luck towards the end.” 

“It’ll be good to see Matt again.” Shiro has hazy recollections of his clone reuniting with Matt, but the last time Shiro had personally seen him was back at the gladiator fights. He can’t believe both Matt and Commander Holt are still alive and a profound sense of relief washes over him. There’s a lot Shiro wants to say to Matt, but he has three days to think it over. 

“Well, we basically have three days of nothing but sitting in this lion. What do you wanna do to pass the time?” says Keith.

“Do you have to be in the pilot seat the whole time?” 

“As long as we vaguely pay attention to what’s going on, probably not.” 

Shiro pats the cot next to him. “Come here.” 

Keith drops his helmet onto the ground. He sits down next to Shiro and the cosmic wolf immediately drops his head into Keith’s lap. Keith ruffles his fur and laughs as the cosmic wolf tries to lick his face. Shiro doesn’t remember the last time Keith looked this happy, but he deserves to be for the rest of his life. 

“What’s up?” says Keith, turning to look at Shiro. 

“Nothing, why?” 

“You’re just kind of staring at me, not that it’s bad, but I was wondering if something was on your mind?” 

“Just... sometimes I forget how amazing you are and I’m blown away.” It’s not the whole truth, but it’ll do for now. 

Keith’s face turns bright red and he buries his head in the cosmic wolf’s fur. He peaks out to look at Shiro and says, “Can I kiss you?” 

Shiro feels his face heat up, too. Now it’s his turn to blush. “After our first night at the base, I don’t think you need to ask that.” 

Keith lifts his head and suddenly his expression is serious. “We’re going to be alone together on this lion for weeks. I don’t want you to think you have to go along with what I want to do or how I want to touch you, no matter how minor it is. I loved that night on the base, but we dived head first into it without talking about boundaries.” 

Shiro raises his eyebrows in shock. Keith never fails to surprise him. “I feel like I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying that to you.” 

“I know you have more experience, but I don’t want you to think I’m another person who uses your body for their own gain. You’re allowed to tell me no or ask me to stop whatever I’m doing, regardless of context.” 

Shiro presses his forehead to Keith’s. “I would never think that about you. And yes, I want you to kiss me. So bad.” Suddenly, Shiro has a lap full of Keith and their lips are pressed together. Keith kisses like he’s drowning and Shiro is a rush of oxygen. Shiro tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair and pulls him as close as he can. Kissing Keith is nothing less than intense and Shiro doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough. Keith straddles Shiro’s hips, and the metal of the Paladin armor digs into Shiro’s skin. Normally, it would be painful, but all Shiro can focus on is Keith’s mouth. Their tongues slide against each other, exploring. Shiro can hear Keith’s labored breathing and his own pounding heart when they pull apart. They stare at each other for a moment, unwilling to look away. 

Shiro feels a pawing on his leg and he looks down to see the cosmic wolf begging for attention. Keith laughs and slides out of Shiro’s lap. He reaches over and pats the wolf on the head. “Were you worried we forgot about you?” The wolf whines and Keith leans over to a box sitting next to the cot, pulling out what looks like a dog treat and handing it to the cosmic wolf. 

“You gave him a treat for that? You’re definitely spoiling him.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “He’s trapped on a cramped spaceship. How else am I supposed to appease him?” 

Shiro shrugs and scratches the cosmic wolf under the chin. “What’s his name anyway?” 

“You know, I never really thought about it. Me and Mom just called him Wolf. Neither of us is particularly good at names.” 

“Well, he needs to be called something.” 

“If you think of anything good, let me know.” 

The two of them spend some time petting the cosmic wolf and showering him with affection. Keith eventually takes out a small rubber ball from the boxes. They can’t throw the ball far in the cramped space of the cockpit, but it still manages to entertain the wolf for a while. He frequently teleports into the air and catches it only a few feet from Keith. Every time he does, Shiro can’t help but laugh in glee. Eventually, the wolf gets tired and lies down to chew on the ball. 

Keith takes the time to check that there is nothing in the distance for them to worry about. Afterwards, he removes his Paladin armor with the exception of the under suit and sits back down on the cot. Shiro feels his stomach grumble and says, “I hope you packed something to eat because I could really use that right now.” 

Keith nods and pulls out two sandwiches in plastic bags from a box that looks like a cooler. He hands one to Shiro. “We probably won’t be able to last on fresh food for most of the trip, but Hunk made us enough food to last us until the first rest stop. This is his best imitation of a sandwich.” 

“Thanks. Knowing Hunk, I’m sure it’s better than most of what we’ve been eating for the last few days.” He opens the plastic bag and takes a bite. The “bread” is a little rubbery, but it’s otherwise a decent copy of a BLT sandwich. Shiro knows that it doesn’t take much to impress him these days, but he’s more than happy to eat it. He watches Keith bob his head as he eats, his eyes drooping. Once they’re done eating, Shiro says, “You should get some rest. I’ll sit guard.” 

Keith shakes his head. “You need more sleep than me.” 

“I know you’ve been barely sleeping. It’s your turn to rest. I’ve slept a ton.” 

“Shiro, I’m fine!” Keith says as he walks his fingers up Shiro’s chest. “Besides, I was hoping I could make you feel good.” He bites his cheek and adds, “If you were up for it.” 

Shiro feels his cock twitch in interest, but he wills himself not to think about it. Keith’s eyes are barely staying open. “Very tempting, but no. Later, after you’re not a shambling corpse.” Keith pouts, but Shiro knows he’s won. 

“Promise me you’ll wake me up if there’s any news?” 

Shiro gives Keith a quick kiss. “I promise.” 

Shiro walks over to sit in the pilot’s seat as Keith settles into the cot. He can feel Black’s warm energy humming under him. It’s been so long since he’s been in Black’s pilot seat and he’s so grateful for her. It’s because of her that Shiro is able to taste again, smell again, feel again. It’s because of her that he can receive Keith’s love and finally tell him his true feelings. Even so, there’s a nagging feeling in the back of his head that tells him he’s being selfish, a burden. He knows Keith loves him, has said he would go to the ends of the universe and back for him as many times as it takes, but it still doesn’t change the fact that in his current state, he’s nothing more than a liability they have to worry about. Even though both Zarkon and Lotor have been defeated, there’s so much work that needs to be done. The team shouldn’t be bogged down with having to take care of him. 

Shiro refuses to make a noise as he cries. He knows the seat blocks Keith from seeing his face from where he is on the cot, but an audible noise is bound to wake him. He feels exhaustion settle into his bones. He fights sleep, but the combination of crying and the calm lull of the cosmos makes it a futile effort. 

The next thing he hears is a harsh, “KEITH!” blaring through the communications system. He jolts up, wiping his face, and unmutes it. Pidge’s face appears on the screen in front of him. 

“What’s going on, Pidge? Are we in danger?” 

“No, nothing like that! I’m sorry for freaking you out! I just wanted to tell everyone that I got in contact with Matt, and then we all started freaking out when Keith wasn’t answering. Where is Keith, anyway?” 

“Taking a nap.” Shiro feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks up to see Keith still in nothing but his under suit and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His hair is sticking up in five hundred different directions; Shiro resists the urge to reach over and flatten it down. 

“What’s going on, Pidge?” Keith looks more like a newborn puppy than a Paladin of Voltron. 

“I got in contact with Matt. He says that they’re still on that jungle planet I mentioned and he’s really excited to see us.” 

Keith yawns just as Shiro says, “Thanks for the update, Pidge. Hope everything’s alright with everyone.” 

“I mean, personally, I’m a little lonely, but what can you do? Once we land, we gotta figure out how to install video games onto these bad boys,” says Lance. 

“Good luck with that,” says Keith, rolling his eyes. 

“Not all of us can spend this entire trip nailing our boyfriend, Keith.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Lance! That’s not what’s going on!” Keith is bright red at this point and Shiro is certain his own face matches. 

“Ignore him. You guys are cute. He’s just grumpy he’s not getting laid,” says Hunk, ever the diplomat. “We’re gonna let you guys be. Talk to you soon.” 

“Thanks for checking in,” says Shiro and mutes the coms again. He tugs on Keith’s arm and Keith climbs onto his lap. “How was your nap?” 

“It was nice. I dreamed about you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, we were living together in my parents’ old shack. It was nice.” 

Shiro smiles and presses his forehead to Keith’s temple. “That does sound nice. I’m jealous of your dream.” 

“What did you dream about?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you fell asleep. It’s okay. If it was a real emergency, someone would have yelled at us and woken me up.” 

Shiro feels guilt coil in his gut like a persistent ouroboros of self-hatred. “I really tried hard not to. I’ll do better next time.”

“It’s okay. It’s not a big deal. Just focus on your recovery.” Keith pushes Shiro’s bangs back from his forehead. “Now, tell me what’s actually wrong.” 

Shiro gives Keith the best smile he can muster, but he can tell it’s pretty wobbly. “Nothing’s wrong. I just feel bad that I fell asleep.” 

Keith swipes his thumb along Shiro’s cheeks. “Bullshit. There’s dried tears on your face.” 

Shiro’s eyes flicker across Keith’s face. He doesn’t want to talk about this. Keith doesn’t deserve to be burdened with more stress. He’s caused Keith enough grief, but Keith’s also the most stubborn person he’s ever met. He won’t rest until he’s gotten Shiro to talk. “I just... I’m not sure if me coming back is good for the team.” 

Keith squeezes Shiro’s shoulders and narrows his eyes. “What are you saying? Do you miss the astral plane?” His tone suggests that it’s the craziest thing he’s ever heard. 

Shiro shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. I just... we’re still sort of fighting a war. There’s still an entire Galra empire out there and then there’s reconstruction that needs to happen with all of the planets they colonized. I’m not the leader you all remember. In this state, I can’t fly a lion and even if I could, I’m not sure how much more war I can handle without breaking. Hell, I might be already broken beyond repair. I’m not a relic from a culture previously thought to be dead like Coran or Romelle. I’m not worth protecting.” Keith is shaking and Shiro can see the beginning of tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Shiro brushes the tears away with his thumb. “Don’t cry for me. Please, don’t cry for me.” 

“How am I supposed to not cry when the person I love the most is telling me he wishes he was still dead? Or that I should abandon him? How am I supposed to act right now, Shiro?” Keith is practically screaming, his expression a mix of rage and sadness. “I told you I would save you as many times as it takes and I stand by that. I don’t care how broken you think you are. You’re perfect.” He wraps his arms around Shiro and presses his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “I love you so much and I would be dead right now if it wasn’t for you. No matter what state you’re in, you’d never be a burden to me.” 

“But what about the rest of the team?”

“The rest of the team doesn’t fucking matter!” Keith screams this so loud that a deep whine rings out from the cosmic wolf, clearly startling him. He pauses for a moment and then says, “No, sorry, that’s probably not what you want to hear. The rest of the team cares about you, too, and would never see you as a burden. You’re a part of this team and a team stands by each other. You taught me that, taught us that.” 

“I’m not that man anymore.” 

“None of us are still the same person that we were when we first formed Voltron, but that doesn’t mean any of us are any less deserving to be here. I struggled so much with my place on this team, but I’m not struggling anymore and I’m not gonna let you struggle, either.” 

Shiro closes his eyes and soaks in Keith’s embrace. “It’s going to be hard to remember that, but I know you’re right.” 

“I’ll remind you every time until it sticks.” 

They’re silent for a moment, just pressed together. Eventually, Shiro says, “Do you want to go back to the shack?” 

Keith is silent for a moment. “Yeah, I think I do once all of this has settled down. I have a lot of sad memories of that place, but I think if you were there with me, it wouldn’t be too bad.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Shiro feels something tug at his pants and he desperately doesn’t want to, but he turns away from Keith to see none other than the cosmic wolf. There seems to be a pattern here. Keith clicks his tongue and sighs. “He’s probably hungry.” He dislodges from Shiro’s embrace and walks over to the boxes in the corner. He pulls out a bag of dried meat and puts two pieces down onto the floor. He smiles softly as the wolf eats. “Sorry about that. We’re not exactly alone in here.” 

Shiro shakes his head. “I don’t mind.” 

Keith returns the dried meat back to the box, and begins pulling off his under suite. Shiro watches with rapt attention as it peals away from Keith’s pale skin. Keith kicks it off of his feet and is left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Shiro can’t help but stare at Keith, taking in every inch of his bare skin. Keith blushes, but maintains eye contact with Shiro. “Like what you see?” Shiro nods, unable to trust his voice to not say something stupid. Keith slides into Shiro’s lap and whispers huskily in his ear, “I want to touch you. Is it okay if I touch you?”

“God, yes. I want you to... to do that and I want to touch you, so... so bad.” Shiro can tell he’s quickly starting to lose his composure, but how is he supposed to keep it together when Keith is gorgeous and in his lap? They’re attached at the lips once more, Keith wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pressing himself as close as humanly possibly to him. Shiro runs his arm down Keith’s back and feels him ever so slightly shudder.

He remembers watching Keith from the astral plane. He remembers Keith’s desperation. He remembers how Keith searched for days for him. The whole time, Shiro wanted to scream that he was here, he was in the black lion, he was with Keith, but he couldn’t. His voice, his body, his life had been taken from him, and there was nothing he could do about it. “Keith... I’m here. I’m finally here.” Shiro whispers it against Keith’s lips as if saying it too loud will cause him to get sucked back into Black. 

Keith leans back and looks Shiro in the eye. His pupils are blown wide. “W-what?”

Shiro grips Keith’s hand and presses his forehead to Keith’s. “I can’t count how many times I saw you sitting in this chair and wanted so badly to reach out and touch you. In a lot of ways, this feels too good to be true.” 

Keith squeezes Shiro’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere ever again and you can touch me as much as you want.” 

It’s all the encouragement that Shiro needs to drop Keith’s hand and grip Keith’s butt through his underwear. Keith kisses down Shiro’s neck, sucking under his jaw until Shiro’s sure that he’s going to leave a mark. There’s a devilish smirk on Keith’s face and he slips his hand into Shiro’s underwear and grasps his cock. Shiro moans and Keith slowly pulls him out, dragging his hand along the shaft. Shiro slips his own hand down the front of Keith’s underwear and takes him in his hand. Keith grasps Shiro more firmly and begins sliding his hand along Shiro’s shaft. Shiro gasps, pressing his face into Keith’s hair. He feels a shaking against his chest and realizes it is Keith. Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead and waves Keith’s hand away. “Here, I got this. Just enjoy.” 

Keith shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, I can do it.” 

“You’re psyching yourself out. I’ll let you do it later, but right now I really want us to both feel good and you’re not in the easiest position to do that.”

“We can move to the cot,” says Keith, beginning to slide off of Shiro, but Shiro pulls him back.

“If you dare get off of my lap...” starts Shiro, but he can’t effectively threaten Keith if his life depended on it. “Please... please.” 

Keith adjusts himself so he’s back to firmly straddling Shiro and smiles. “Anything for you.” 

Shiro kisses Keith with brute force, grasping both of their cocks in his hand. He feels more than hears Keith whimper. They gasp and move against each other, desperate for friction. Shiro feels Keith wrap his arms around his neck and tangle his fingers in his hair. Their tongues slide against each other as Shiro speeds up his movements. “Do you feel good, baby?” Shiro whispers against Keith lips.

“Fuck... fuck yeah. Mmm... I didn’t tell you about everything that happened in my dream,” says Keith against Shiro’s lips.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Towards the end, we were still in the shack, but in bed and having sex.” 

“Yeah? What was I doing to you?” 

“What didn’t you do to me?” says Keith with a giggle. “There were definitely a lot of blowjobs. At some point, I was inside you. Actually, at a lot of points. If it had been the actual shack, we would have definitely broken the bed.” 

“God, I would love it if you fucked me. I bet you’d be so good at it.” 

Keith rubs his nose against Shiro’s. “If you came to the shack with me when we get to Earth, we can make my dream a reality.” Shiro is so taken aback by the sentence that he feels his hand falter slightly, but it causes Keith to moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Shiro feels his own pleasure mounting and their conversation devolves into moans and gasps. They move against each other and Shiro feels a tightening that suggests he’s close. Before he can say anything, Keith releases against Shiro’s fist, splashing their stomachs. Keith slaps his hand down onto the armrest as he audibly screams. The sight alone causes Shiro to follow, his orgasm crashing through his body and his cum mixing with Keith’s. 

He wants to bask in Keith’s debauched form and his own orgasm, but he doesn’t have long because- 

“OH MY GOD! THAT IS WAY MORE OF KEITH’S ASS THAN I EVER WANTED TO SEE!” Shiro’s vision shifts to see Lance’s face on the screen, his eyes wide and his mouth open in horror. It takes Shiro a moment to process what is happening, but Keith is incoherently screaming and fiddling with the control buttons on the armrest. 

“I stand so corrected, you guys are not cute at all! I really REALLY didn’t need to see this!” Hunk covers his eyes and waves his hand in front of his face. 

More disgusted screaming follows, but Shiro is unable to make it out as Keith finally finds the video button and cuts all communication. Keith drops his face onto his hand and says, “Well, that... that just happened.” His face is bright red and Shiro is sure his is a similar shade. 

“Did we... did we trigger the coms as we...” Shiro doesn’t finish the sentence, the shame too palpable. 

“Yep. Yes. We certainly did.”

“How are we going to survive this?”

“I don’t think we are.” 

Shiro groans and drops his head against the back of the chair. “We’re never having sex in the pilot seat again.”


End file.
